leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Commander Marko/Singed, The Mad Chemist (Rework)
First of all, why? Yeah, you may be asking... Why does Singed need a rework? Well, he is one of the most boring champions in the game, who only poisons you with his 'farts' and the fact you cannot chase him. So, I am here to change that. This rework aims to make Singed much more fun to play, and raise his difficulty to play by a bit. By the current kit he has, he seems to be a tanky melee mage, similar to Cho'Gath, but I am still working on him. Champion Abilities Singed gains bonus health equal to . }} Singed hurls his flask at a target 325-radius area, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. Enemies that are in the center of the explosion are stunned for 0.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=650 }} Autoattacking while the effects of a potion linger will reduce the cooldown of this ability by 1 second. When first activated, Singed may choose one of three potions that flash in the following order: Potion of Rejuvenation, then Potion of Forgetfulness, then Potion of Insanity (this cycle repeats itself). Upon activating the ability again, Singed chooses the current potion, gaining bonus effects depending on the potion he has chosen. |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=Mana }} }} }} }} }} Singed flings target enemy unit, dealing magic damage and knocking them up into the air for 1.25 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} Singed throws a cask filled with poison at target enemy champion, dealing magic damage and slowing them for 4 seconds. The target is poisoned, receiving Grievous Wounds for the duration. Additionally, the target leaves a poison trail behind which lasts for 3 seconds and deals magic damage to enemy units which come in contact over 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=850 }} Abilities Overall * Empowered Bulwark ** So, I nerfed his passive by 5%, which is now more balanced due to the changes to his base health, mana, health per level and mana per level. I think he won't be 'unkillable' now, at least. * Explosive Flask ** His Poison Trail has been replaced by a new ability, Explosive Flask, which is a much better ability when it comes to teamfights, small skirmishes and other stuff, rather than dat Proxy Singed stuff. * Alchemic Mastery ** Mega Adhesive was only a AoE slow. I didn't think it was something of a good spell. So, I took inspiration from Chemistry classes and Twisted Fate, so Alchemic Mastery will really adapt him to most situations, rather than a boring ol' AoE slow that deals no damage. * Fling ** Fling's only change is the damage being lowered, cooldown being increased by 2 seconds and instead of the target being placed behind Singed, they are knocked up for a short duration. Fits with his new kit. * Poison Bomb ** Insanity Potion has been changed and moved to Alhemic Mastery, while this new ultimate which has a relevantly short cooldown is much more useful on duels, and the fact that running through his own minions, the enemy champion will rather push his own tower by himself. Change Log {{scroll box| 02/07/13 * Alchemic Mastery ** Cooldown increased to 22/21/20/19/18 seconds from 18/17/16/15/14 seconds. 01/07/13 * Fixed a number of typos. * Alchemic Mastery ** Added 1-second channel time for all potions. Effect still lingers for a full 5 seconds (excluding channel time). Conclusion Singed is now a tanky, melee mage who has much more utility due to his nerfs and buffs. He seems much more adept to his lore, being some kind of mad scientist. I'm still working on the icons and maybe, I shall add an alternate classic splash art. Many thanks for taking a look at this... blog, I guess. I would like to hear your feedback on this rework, as it is one of my first of many I plan to do on the older champs in League. Again, I thank you for your feedback, people. Marko, out! Category:Custom champions